Letters from Home Liason
by notenoughlove
Summary: This is a one-shot for the song, "Letters from Home" by John Michael Montgomery. Jason has joined the Marines after 9/11. He is engaged to Elizabeth. I hope you enjoy this. I do not own the characters, they belong to General Hospital and ABC.


This one-shot will be a fan fiction for Liason with tributes to our military with military songs. They can all be found on . The first one is by John Michael Montgomery called "Letters from Home". It will be a little different from the song but will close to it. AU. Jason is in the military and engaged to Elizabeth. The letters will be from his grandmother Lila, Elizabeth and Alan. I hope you like this. I don't own any of the characters, they belong to General Hospital and ABC. The song "Letters from Home" does not belong to me either.

The world seemed so safe until September 11th, 2001. This day seemed like any ordinary day. Jason was going to college and had just asked his girlfriend, Elizabeth to marry him. He and his friends were planning on taking a trip to New York City.

Elizabeth was working in the diner listening to the radio and waiting on customers. The first report came on the radio saying that a small plane had hit one of the towers in the World Trade Center.

The next everyone in Port Charles knew was that their safe world was not as safe as they had hoped. Jason knew that he had to defend his country and signed up to be a Marine. He wanted to be on the side of good and take away the bad.

"Elizabeth, I wanted to tell you first before anyone else. I just signed up to be a Marine. I will be leaving in two weeks for basic training. I want you at my graduation from boot camp and when I get back, we will get married. I don't want to rush anything but I want you to know that I am doing this to protect our future. I want you to know how important this country means to me and how much I want to make sure that it stays safe for us and our future."

Elizabeth looked into his big blue eyes and wasn't sure if she was proud of him or mad at him for wanting to leave her. "I am so confused. I know that you really want to do this but I am so scared that I will lose you. Everything is changing so fast and I just want it to slow down."

It was time for Jason to leave for boot camp. Elizabeth knew that he would be gone for thirteen weeks and then he would be sent somewhere else to fight for our freedom. She wanted him to know how much she believed in him and so she wrote him a letter for him to read when he had the chance.

 _Dear Jason,_

 _I just wanted you to know how proud of you I am for defending our country. I know the next thirteen weeks will be very tough for you but you have a lot of people back here routing for you. The one thing that you need to know is how much I love you. It is funny to think that you are my best friend's big brother. When I first moved to Port Charles, you were already out of high school. So much has changed since I first moved to town but the one thing that never changed is how I feel about you. Your sister and mother have been on my back about when we are getting married. I told them I am going to wait for you to set the date. I can't wait to see you when you graduate in South Carolina. I just want to tell you that I think about you every morning when I wake up and every night when I go to bed. Sweet dreams, Liz_

Elizabeth went to Parris Island with Jason's family to watch him graduate from boot camp. They got to only talk a few times on the phone so the letters they sent back and forth were really important.

Jason had been sent to Iraq and had been there for over six months when he received a letter from his grandmother, Lila. She had been sending care packages and a couple of funny cards but it was hard for her to write so when she wrote this letter to him, it meant more to him that he could say.

 _Dear Jason,_

 _I wanted to tell you how proud your grandfather and I are of you. You are one of the most kind-hearted man that I know. You are protecting our country and doing your duty. I love and miss you sweetheart and I want you to come home soon. We are very excited about your up-coming wedding to Elizabeth. She is someone who cares about everyone just like you. There is nothing new going on here in Port Charles. Cook is sending you a batch of your favorite cookies. I have some other things in this package too, that I know you will enjoy._

 _I love and miss you,_

 _Grandmother Lila_

Jason found out that he was coming home in four months. He was so excited to find that out. He was able to mail a couple more letters home and make a few phone calls. The last phone call was hard because he couldn't hear well due to all the fighting going on around him. This time it was much quieter and he was able to tell Elizabeth that he would be home in four months. He also thanked her for her latest letter.

 _Dear Jason,_

 _I want to tell you how much I miss you. I have our wedding almost completely planned out. I just need your advice on a couple of things. I know that when you get back, you will have three weeks and then you will be living on base here in the states. I hope that it is not too far so we can visit family from time to time or they can visit us. I am looking forward to our new adventures and seeing different places. The most important thing is that you know that I love you and that I would move anywhere to be with you. The last couple of nights have been hard because of watching the news. There were a couple of bases not far from yours that was hit. I pray every night for your safe return. I can't wait for you to come home to me and that we can get married. I am sending a couple of pictures of me so you won't forget what I look like. I know, that you won't forget me but I sleep with our picture every night. I can't wait till you are in bed with me instead of our old picture. Take care and come back home safe._

 _Love always,_

 _Liz_

Jason just loved getting letters from his family and friends. The one letter that he hadn't received was the one from his father, Alan. He and his father always seemed to want to say something but then when it came time, they would both back out. His father was very proud of him and he knew that deep down but he would love to see it one time. He was about to go back to Port Charles in two weeks when he received his letter from his dad.

 _Dear Jason,_

 _I want you to know that I have always been proud of you. You always seemed to know the right thing to do while your brother, AJ just couldn't seem to get it. I always told everyone else how I felt about you but now I want to tell you that I love you and that I am very proud of you. I am not only proud of what you are doing in Iraq but everything that you do for our family and the way that you have always been honest and truthful. Elizabeth, will make you a great wife because she is just like you. We see her just about every day lately. Your mother, grandmother and sister have been helping her plan your wedding. It is a shame that her family does not feel that way about her because she is an amazing woman. The two of you will soon get to live the dream together that your mother and I do. Just remember one thing, she is always right and you will never be in the doghouse. I love you, son. Take care and I will see you soon._

 _Love always,_

 _Dad_

Jason returned home two weeks later. He and Elizabeth were wed that Saturday and are now living with their two young children in San Diego, CA.


End file.
